


I Want Cuddles

by sunshine_deathboy



Series: Riordanverse (Mostly Solangelo) Prompts [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Busy Nico Di Angelo, Cuddles, M/M, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Dorks, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, No Smut, Reading Nico Di Angelo, Sleeping Together, Tired Will Solace, Will Solace craves cuddles, Will Solace is cute, Will Solace wants attention, just a lot of fluff, overworking will solace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_deathboy/pseuds/sunshine_deathboy
Summary: Will Solace had a long day in the infirmary and wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend. Apparently his boyfriend was kinda busy at the moment. That didn't stop Will from trying to get Nico to cuddle with him though.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Riordanverse (Mostly Solangelo) Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201688
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	I Want Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luna Tris Katniss Di Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Luna+Tris+Katniss+Di+Angelo).



> This is based on a prompt by Luna Tris Katniss Di Angelo.
> 
> Prompt:  
> Nick is reading Harry potter while laying down in his cabin and will wants cuddles s Nick says yes but keeps reading and will gets jealous and starts pouting and Nico finally gives in but He keeps reading unnoticed by Will and then will says " don't you love me" while pouting and puppy eyes and taking crying and nicos like " oh yes baby I do love you " and will says "then why are u not cuddling me? And Nico feels bad so he cuddled and loves up in Will
> 
> (This is a short one but I find it quite cute)

Will has taken the afternoon shift in the infirmary that day but had to stay longer due to paperwork. When he left the infirmary it was around 9pm so he just grabs some food from the dining pavilion, showered a bit in the Apollo cabin, then went straight to Nico’s cabin where they secretly sleep together. As long as you’re not outside by curfew, regardless of which cabin you’re in, then the harpies won’t eat you. This was a loophole Nico and Will found in the rules when they started dating. When he got there, he knocked at the door, a few seconds later he heard Nico shout,

“If you’re not Will, then go away!”, Will chuckled as he opened the door,

“Don’t worry Neeks, it’s me.” Nico rolled his eyes at the nickname then went back to the book he was reading. Nico was seating on his bed, leaning at the bedframe while reading a Harry Potter book. Will sat beside him and kissed Nico on the cheek, he saw a faint blush on the son of Hades’ cheek but did not look up from his book. So Will decided to start a conversation,

“Isn’t it hard to read?”, Nico looked from behind the cover then shook his head,

“I kinda got used to it after awhile. It’s especially easier when I find what I’m reading interesting.” Will hummed as he decided to lay down on Nico’s bed and burying himself in the blanket that smells so much like Nico. He then patted Nico as he started to whine,

“Can you please lay down now? I wanna cuddle.” Nico shrugs then laid down beside his boyfriend then allowed Will to wrap his arm around him. Nico then picked up his book as he decided to continue reading. Will furrowed his eyebrows,

“Aren’t you gonna cuddle me back?”, Nico pondered for awhile before saying,

“Just one more chapter.”, Will continued to whine,

“Niicoooooo”, Nico glared at his boyfriend,

“If you don’t let me finish this chapter in peace then I’ll read 5 more chapters before actually cuddling with you.”, Will gasped dramatically,

“Rude.” He then started pouting at Nico, Nico peaked at his boyfriend then went back to his book,

“That’s not gonna work on me this time. C’mon Will, it’s just one chapter!” Will then let out his puppy eyes while continuing to pout. Nico wasn’t looking so to get his attention, Will let out a whimper, when the son of Hades finally checked on him, Will took this opportunity to say,

“Don’t you love me anymore?”, he then sniffled, trying to fake cry. Nico went back to his book to resist the urge to give in but when Will let out another whimper, he sighed as he closed the book and setting it on the desk beside his bed. He then looked at his adorable pouting boyfriend then met his beautiful blue eyes. He played with Will’s curls before saying,

“Oh baby, ofcourse I love you.”, Will then let the puppy eyes go, only pouting at Nico, as he looked away dramatically before saying,

“Then why aren’t you cuddling me back?”, Nico rolled his eyes then felt guilty, so he stopped playing with Will’s curls then wrap his arm around Will. He even kissed Will by the cheek too. Will then decided to face him smiling brightly, Nico smiled back,

“You content now?”, Will just nodded and hummed in satisfaction as Nico rolled his eyes,

“You’re such a child sometimes.” Nico then leaned on Will’s chest as Will settled his head on the top of Nico’s. Sooner or later the two boys dozed into a dreamless sleep while smiling like dorks without even realizing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I am always open to prompts from any ship from the Camp Half-Blood Chronicles. (Solangelo is my forte but I accept other ships too)
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos and comment what you think!


End file.
